


2011 Holiday Ficlet #5

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The story behind Jensen and Danneel's skydiving adventures" for theditor</p>
            </blockquote>





	2011 Holiday Ficlet #5

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jensen/Danneel, the story behind this picture: http://instagr.am/p/NJ-v1/

"Are you drunk right now?" Jensen asks. It's early; Danneel could still be drunk from last night. He doesn't remember last night right now, so he assumes they got drunk. He cracks one eyelid, and then closes it again. "You're not even naked."

"You said you would go sky diving," Danneel says. "I don't know if they actually let you do that naked. I didn't ask. Do you want me to call and ask?"

"Skydiving?" asks Jensen. He blinks. "Did we actually get drunk with Jared last night and he bet you fifty bucks we wouldn't skydive? I thought that was a weird nightmare. I swear a cat started singing after."

"How drunk did you get? Come on, we have an appointment."

Jensen groans. "Either too drunk or not enough. We're seriously doing this?"

"I need that fifty bucks, Jensen."

"I will give you fifty bucks if you let me sleep," Jensen protests, but he's already getting up. "What exactly was the bet? Was there a singing cat?"

"No," says Danneel. "We go skydiving, I have to tweet the whole thing, and he wants embarrassing pictures."

"Can I hurl in his face?"

Danneel gives him a kiss. "We'll stop by his place on the way back. Can you hold it til then?"

Jensen considers, seeing how his stomach does when he sits. "Hell yeah."

"This is why I married you."

Jensen pulls on some pants, and then gets out of them when he realizes they're backwards. "I always wondered," he says solemnly.

Danneel laughs. "That's your left foot," she says.

Jensen looks down at the shoe he's trying to put on. "That explains a lot. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"I'll protect you," says Danneel, making a muscle.

Jensen laughs. "Okay. Let's do this thing." This is what marriage is all about. Compromise. Drunken bets. Skydiving.

Maybe he's still asleep.


End file.
